Trust Me
by PKWolf014
Summary: After being captured by Dagur, Hiccup learns something unexpected. Why had his "father" been lying to him? His actual father is a man named Drago Bludvist and Stoick the Vast never bothered to mention it? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Came up with this idea and it wouldn't un-attach itself from my brain. This is during the middle of Defenders of Berk. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV: 

When I get home, I am never leaving my bed again.

I tear through the woods trying desperately to keep ahead of my pursers. "Oh! Brother!" Dagur calls in a sing song voice.

I stop and throw myself against a tree slamming a hand over my mouth to silence my heavy breathing. In a way, this entire situation is my fault.

I really shouldn't have gone on a midnight flight, but Toothless had been restless and so had I. I had dozed off and without realizing it, Toothless had flown in the direction of Berserk. Thus resulting in his shooting down and me running for my life now.

If I could make it to the docks or find a wild dragon, I can grab Toothless and head back to Berk, pretending this entire thing never happened.

As the Berserker's shouts grow closer I tense, my muscles ready to bolt, again. I can stay here and risk them not noticing me, which is highly unlikely or I can risk the run. Either way has a seventy two percent chance of ending badly.

"Hiccup!" Dagur calls again. I freeze as his voice feels right on top of me. Looking behind me at the tree I grab hold of a branch and pull myself up into the wood, hidden amount the many leaves. "Brother! If you come out now, we can talk about your dragons head not being a helmet." Dagur calls.

My fingers curl around the bark of the tree and I look down watching as the tips of Dagur's helmet appear.

"I dont think he's here, sir." A voice calls walking up next to Dagur. The Berserk cheif fingers the end of his axe.

"And where, do you suppose he went? He sprouted wings and flew off?" Dagur asks. The Berserker rubs the bakc of his neck.

"Well no. That doesn't seem very logical." He says adding the last part after a pause. I smirk softly, the grin dying as I hear a crack.

Dagur's and the man he's with heads shoot up looking at me. I bite my lip before lifting up mg hand and offer a small wave. "Hi." I greet.

The branch cracks fully and I yelp as I fall from the tree hitting the ground with an oof. Dagur draws his axe and lifts to up to my throat.

"Well looks like our game of hide and seek is over, isnt if brother." And with a chuckle, Dagur lifts the blade above my head and brings it down. It makes contact with my skull and pain rushes through me before I lose consciousness.

 **A/N sorry, short chapter, I'll probably extend it later, but I am very tired. Im not sure of this is in English or gibberish, or a mixture of both. So if it is, sorry about that. :)**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV: 

My head pounds in my skull and I purse my lips tightly trying to ignore the pulsing pain. The sound of voices draws me from my ignoring everything thoughts and I open my eyes my vision spinning.

My hands are shackled to the wall, the cold metal gripping them tightly, I shift my position, flinching as the cold surface touches my feet.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, brother." Dagur says. I look up and see him on a table sharpening a dagger, a smirk playing across his face. I bite my inside lip and watch Dagur run the rock across the blade over and over again. After a few more minutes he stops and looks at me a self satisfied expression across his face.

"So, care to tell me where that Night Fury of yours ended up?" Dagur asks Toothless is gone? He was captured, I swear! And he's not. Then again, he's Toothless. He probably broke through the ropes and chains. I shake my head, shrugging slightly.

"Not really." I say and Dagur scowls.

"I really dont think that's the answer I was looking for. And I want answers." He says voice lowering at the end. I frown but offer no comment.

Dagur fingers the end of his dagger and smirks softly moving next to me. "How, how did your dragon escape? He was in my grasp." Dagur says and I tilt my head as if thinking something, after a second I answer.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe the fact that he's a dragon." I say and Dagur's eyes harden. He lifts up the dagger and the blade gleams brightly.

"Well your dragon can do what it wants, he'll come for you, you know this, so, lets see if we can get him here faster." Dagur says before the point of his blade meets my skin.

...

When I regain consciousness later everything hurts. The world is shifting and I snap my eyes open looking at the wooden planks of a boat.

Wait _! Boat?!_

No, no, no, no! If I'm on a boat, Toothless is still on Berserk, I could literally be anywhere in the archipelago by now! What game is Dagur playing at!?

I force myself into a sitting position, cringing as my several wounds tear. I close my eyes tightly and sit for a while trying to adjust to the rocking of the boat.

I hear the sound of footsteps and the sound of a lock clicking. Great, if Dagur does anything else to me, I really wont make it to the end of this.

"Get up." A voice growls and I peel open my eyes looking up at a Berserker. Inwardly groaning and muttering curses I struggle to my feet. The Berserkers sword it pointed at my back and he shoves me forward.

I frown but make no comment moving forward, I nearly make several face plants from the stinging pain but manage to keep some dignity.

The Berserker shoves me up to the deck and wind ripples through my hair a cold breeze.

"Hiccup!" Dagur calls cheerily. I look over at him bundled in clothing to the point he looks like a walking marshmallow, after glancing around the boat I see that the other Berserkers are dressed similarly.  
"Did you sleep well?" Dagur asks. I raise an eyebrow and keep my mouth firmly shut. Sleep well? "I mean, you have been asleep for two days now." Dagur adds.

 _Two days!_?

"What do you want Dagur?" I ask. Dagur grins.

"A lot of things, really, first and foremost being: You dead." He says and smirks, "That's about to happen, and luckily for you, I have a special guest to watch your death!" Dagur says in a sing-song voice.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, both my dad and Astrid are on Berk, and Toothless is on Berserk, so, the air is going to watch my death? Honestly, how many times has he promised my death? Seven ten times?

Dagur steps to the side and my heart drops into my chest, chained and muzzled to the deck is Toothless. He looks at em green eyes wide, but angry.

"Dagur-" I start angrily. He grabs my shoulder forcing me forward and I shove from his grip not breaking eye contact with Toothless.

He growls at Dagur and said Berserker grabs a dagger from his belt shoving me against the railing. Pain shoots through me and I grimace freezing in place to stop the pain from spreading.

Dagur looks back at the Berserkers, "My fellow Berserkers, this is the day my brother dies!" He yells and the men cheer. If they're actually glad I'm "dying" or just dont want to be on Dagur's bad side is beyond me. Dagur turns to me and lifts up the dagger. He smiles sweetly, "Think a happy thought."

He shoves the blade into my middle and I stumble back for a second unable to take a proper breath, the railing hits my back and Dagur grasps my shoulder smirking happily before he rips the weapon from me.

Toothless roars angrily my vision swirls before I stumble backwards and off the side of the boat. I dont register anything until my back hits the water. It's freezing! I try and shove my way to the surface, but cant find up, water starts to leak into my lungs and my eyes close. I'm sorry dad, Astrid, Toothless...

...

Astrid POV

"He's got to be out here somewhere." I say patting Stormfly's side. "He told me he was heading north." I say and rub my arms I should have brought a jacket or a coat or something.

I am going to freeze to death before I find Hiccup. He probably crashed somewhere and Toothless's spare tailfin (I think that's the one he has on currently) ripped.

I lean down onto the saddle and my eyes widen as I spot a boat sailing towards us, or when I see the sail. "Berserkers? What are they doing this far out?" I ask Stormfly. She squawks in answer and I grab my axe in my frozen fingers, "Well girl, lets check it out." I command and Stormfly complies diving down to the boat.

When Stormfly lands on the deck, Dagur looks at me smirking. "Welcome aboard, Astrid." He says.

I narrow my eyes, "What are you doing out this far north?" I ask ignoring the clicking of crossbows, I have a hunch and I really dont want it to be right.

Dagur grins, "Just fishing." He answers giving a brisk nod to someone. Something whizzes through the air and I swing my axe forward preventing the arrow from hitting Stormfly.

Stormfly leaps into the air and roars angrily, Dagur rips a crossbow from one of his men's grasp and fires it. The object sails through the air and with aim unnatural embeds itself into my axe hilt.

"Come on, Stormfly!" I yell and pull in the reigns leading her away from the ship, with the rest of the riders I would have tried harder but getting myself and Stormfly killed doesn't appeal.

When were a good distance away from the boat, I snap my chattering teeth together and look down at my axe hint my eyes widening. No.

No!

 _No!_

It's Hiccup's dagger, with a small amount of red fabric shoved onto the blade.

...

"Um, sir?" A voice asks looking over at Eret. Eret walks forward next to the man, glancing at his son at the front of the boat.

"What is it?" Eret asks. The man pales slightly and points at a net on the deck of the ship.

"Well, um, you see, we caught a body." The man says Eret's eyebrows shoot up in surprise but he walks forward to the net and throws the rope from off the body.

"That's a child." Eret breathes and looks back at the man. The lips are flushed blue, skin chalk white, the finger tips are edging on black and the clothing is stained red. Eret grabs the teens shoulder and lifts him up putting a head to his heart. "He's alive!" Eret yells and grabs the boy bridal style looking around at his fellow Dragon Trappers.

Glancing once more at his son, Eret, Eret's resolve settles. "I need bandages and a healer, a empty space!" He yells and starts to move to bottom deck several people following after him.

"Eret! You're in charge!" Eret calls to his son.

Eret son of Eret nods and turns to the remaining Trappers, "Haul in all the nets!" He commands. The Dragon Trappers after several grunts pull up the remaining four nets all eyes on deck wideing.

"Is that a-?" Eret starts.

"Night Fury." Another breathes.

Eret lays the teen down on the blanket rolled out and the healer next to him takes a look at the teen before he grabs a axe from his back, standing he lifts it over the teens stomachs, "What are you do-?" Eret stats before the man drops the weapon.

The hilt smashes into the teens chest and the small frame takes in a gasping breath, coughing up water and blood but his eyes never open. The healer sits back down and grabs a roll of gauze.

"How did you know that would work?" Eret asks. The man shrugs.

"Didn't." He answers. The teen's coughs stop and his breaths hitch occasionally skipping. Eret rolls up the sleeve of the wet clothing staring at the long slash marks covering it, like someone had really bad sense of coordination and fell into a pile of roses with knifes on their stems.

"Do you think you can help him, Jhon?" Eret asks. Jhon huffs before saying: "Oh yeah. But I am not explaining to Drago Bludvist why he's here when we make port two days from now."

 **A/N: :/ that's my face right now, I didn't like the way this chapter turned out.**

 **Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! :) to prevent confusion I've started spelling Eret's father like this: Erete. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Astrid POV: 

My heart skips a beat before I rip the dagger from my axe hilt and shove it onto my belt releasing a slow breath. I look back at the direction of the boat, Hiccup and Toothless could be on that and I completely missed them.

No. I have to go back to Berk, I'll cause more harm for myself and Stormfly and that really wont help Hiccup.

I grip the handles to Stormfly's saddle tighter and pat her side, "Come on, Stormfly, we need to get back to Berk." I say and Stormfly squawks in agreement.

I close my eyes and let out a slow breath, "Hang on, Hiccup." I mutter and lean down on the saddle so Stormfly can pick up speed, "Just hang on."

...

Hiccup POV: 

Everything hurts.

I'm cold and aching everywhere like getting whacked consistently everywhere, by a sledgehammer, or a anvil.

The sound of voices draws me from the depths of sleep and I force my eyes open, blinking several times at the sudden light.

"He's bound to get himself killed We cant just bring him to Drago! That's like taking an annoying fly and expecting him not to kill it. " a voice says angrily.

"To be fair, there's a mighty difference between an teenager dna a fly."

"You know what I mean!"

"I do. Unfortunately, I dont agree with you."

"Why? We can present him and hope Drago accepts him with open arms?"

"..."

"And you call me crazy."

"Well, who says we have to show Drago?"

"Eret! You've gone bloody mad! What about what happened to your son last time you didn't tell Drago of a fine catch."

"There is a difference between a person and "a catch"."

"Well when you two girls are done braiding each others hair, I think our friend has awoken." Another voice declares. I shift my gaze from the ceiling and look at a man who's leaning over me.

He has black hair tied back and fur covering his shoulders, his brown eyes keep flickering to my chest where I can feel thick heavy bandages.

"I am Eret, son of Eret." The man says and I groan softly in response my chapped lips feeling like a dessert.

"And I am Erete. Eret's father." Another voice calls out.

"And I am Jhon." A third voice announces. I cough softy my throat aching. One question plaguing me above the other spinning ones.

"Wh...where am I?" I mutter softly. The three men share a glance.

"Well, you were fished up in our nets. What did you do to get yourself stabbed lad?" Erete asks. So a boat then.

I resist the urge to laugh hollowly. Nothing. I breathed and its enough to aggravate Dagur into murdering me. Maybe I'm already dead. "Nothing." I answer truthfully.

"Hmm, well in order for us to ship you back where you belong, were going to need your name, and tribe." Erete says. I study him for a second. Dies he honestly expect me to tell him, I was just stabbed! You seriously think I'm going to trust a stranger just like that? Honestly, how do I know they wont give a randsom or something worse?

"Hiccup." I answer after a long hesitation.

"And the tribe?" Eret prods.

I bite my lip before signing, not like there's much worse they can do to me. "Berk. I'm the chiefs son."

All there jaws drop slightly. "Berk." Jhon repeats and shares a look with Erete.

"It's just an island." Eret says and Jhon and Erete ignore him muttering things.  
Eret turns to me and shrugs, "I heard that island isn't having problems with dragons anymore that must be nice." Eret remarks. My heart skips a beat.

Toothless!

He's still on that boat with the Berserkers, who knows what Dagur will do with him! I force myself up ignoring the stabbing pain from...well everywhere.

Eret sends me warning looks I ignore. "Whoa, whoa, what are you doing!?" Jhon demands. He storms over and grabs my shoulder shoving me back down onto the blankets.

"I need to get to Toothless." I argue and Jhon raises an eyebrow.

"Your cat can wait." He assures. Toothless is not a cat! Unless all cats are twice the size of you, can fly and breathe fire, then yes, Toothless is a cat.

"He's not a cat. Please! Just let me go get him, you wont ever half to deal with me again." I assure. Jhon lets out a soft laugh and looks at Eret.

"Go be the leader of these whackos. Your father will be more than happy to join you." Jhon assures. Father and son leave the room Erete pausing briefly in doorway, he shakes his head before chasing after Eret.

Jhon sits down next to me crosslegged and purses his lips. "I think your cat is going to have to wait, a long, long time." He finally says.

My eyes widen, "No! I can't leave Toothless Dagur will-" I start, Jhon puts a finger over my lips.

"Hush. First off, attached to this animal much? Second, you're Stoick's only son?" Jhon asks.

"He's not pet. He's a dragon." I state angrily ignoring the second question. Jhon blinks his mouth forming a nice O shape.

"That changes things. Well, Hiccup, there's been a..." He pauses to clear his throat,"So, where'd you get that scar on your shoulder?" Hw asks.

What!? What does this have to do with anything!? I give him a bewildered look before I purse my lips tightly. I actually dont know, it's just always been there, it's a long jagged line from my neck to little on my upper arm, my dad told me its from a house fire.

"So...?" Jhon asks again.

"I dont know! It's just been there." I snap and Jhon nods slowly.

"Well, that certainly clears up a few problems. Hiccup-I could be wrong-but I am pretty sure Stoick the Vast isn't your father." Jhon says.

I raise an eyebrow and lean on my elbows, "And I'm now a pirate sailing across the Archipelago? Son of Alvin?" I asks sarcastically.

Jhon rolls his eyes, "No. My employer lost his son to a crazy chief sixteen years ago, he burned down the house and scared the babe along the neck. The crazy chief was none other than Stoick the Vast seeking revenge over his daughter's death." Jhon says. I blink.

There is absolutely no way this is true. Why would my father lie to me for sixteen years, or not even bother to mention, " _hey you're adopted_ " or what about the rest of the tribe? Or Gobber?

"You seriously expect me to believe you?" I ask and Jhon shrugs.

"Well it would be easier. Point is, until Drago confirms or denies this, you're stuck with us, get cozy." Jhon instructs. I release an annoyed breath, escape one capture only to leap into another one.

Jhon stands, "If you need anything, holler, I think it would be wise to think over my words, the more I watch you, I am a hundred percent sure this is the case." Jhon says before he walks from the room, I lift up my head hopefully before I hear the lock click.

I groan in frustration and close my eyes tightly from the stabbing pain. It was a lot easier to ignore as they were talking. Drago's son. I dont even know who he is! Why? Why would my father not tell me if I was adopted, then again, was I even adopted or is this just some sick joke.

Did I even leave the Berserkers?

But then again, I look nothing like Stoick, beyond stubbornness were nothing alike, maybe, I'm not his son. Yeah, right, because that's the logical reason. A voice says angrily in my head. You were probably just mistaken for someone important. It adds.

But then why wouldn't he drop a hint or something! I know he had a daughter before me, Haedryin but she didn't make it past six. _Why?_

I close my eyes and wrap my arms around my aching middle. Really all I want is Toothless. At least I know when he's lying. Except he never lies, we never keep secrets from each other either.

Thoughts spin in my head like a tornado before sleep mercifully claims me as part of its own.

 _Screaming._

 _There's so much screaming. Wood pops and crackles and I feel terror racing through me, everything is blurry, a man holding a staff is far away but racing at me. As he gets closer someone yells something and a hot stinging metal is sliced across my shoulder. I cry out reaching for the staff man._

 _I'm pulled away from the man and the screams continue, but some of them are mine._

I snap my eyes open frozen in place for a second. My fingers slip away from my chest and travel up to left shoulder, where the scar is. I finger along it, it never meant anything before, just another mark.

I must he crazy to think that that dream was just a memory. A memory, of my kidnapping, when did things become so complicated?

 **A/N: Yup, didn't like that chapter either. Oh well. Yeah, I have a major headache, if your lucky I'll try writing some more today. :)**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, I really was going to update yesterday, but, its actually a funny story, revolving around the fact that I, am an idiot.**

 **I really love to swing and listen to music, and because I write on my I-pod, I was like well why not combine all three? Listening to music, swinging and writing? Worked really great for about five minutes, but unfortunately, my swing set is like fourteen years old and the swing broke, I was up really high, fourteen-ten feet and I landed flat on my back and head. Yeah, I'm fine beyond a couple bruises, my I-pod survived swimming in the sand to! Yeah, so moral of the story: dont try and write well you swing. :) Now we can all laugh at my stupidity. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Astrid POV: 

"Chief! Chief!" I yell throwing open the doors to the house. Stoick sits at the table, looking over a map, after hearing me he looks up.

"What is it lass?"

"DagurtookHiccupthenhestabbedhimIaskedDaguraboutitwhatdowedoknowIdontthinkhe'sdead." I say without taking a breath.

Stoick pauses, "What?"

"I was looking for Hiccup, and I found a Berserker boat. I left before trailing it, Dagur said he stabbed Hiccup. I can't find him anywhere and I think he really did sir." I say and Stoick's face pales.

"No. He must have been lying. Prepare the other riders." Stoick commands walking past me.

"What! Why?" I demand.

Stoick turns to me, "Were taking the whole fleet, and getting back my son." He says and continues down the path.

But what if Hiccup isn't even there? We need another search party, and looks like I'm going to have to pull a Hiccup and go behind Stoick's back...again.

...

Hiccup POV: 

After slipping in and out of consciousness for a few days I finally manage to grasp enough energy to stand, Jhon and Erete have checked on me several times, Jhon replacing the bandages and making sure I stayed put.

I however, hate being bed ridden. Hate it.

But, Jhon has appeared to accept his wild theory that I'm not my dads son. Until I hear the words, "Yes, you really aren't my birth son." Or something along those lines, I refuse to believe that.

The boat creaks the ocean anything but restless, a perfectly calm day. One to steal a row boat and sail to Berserk to get back Toothless.

I'm just lacking the whole, mental will power thing. I force myself to prop up on my elbows before getting to my feet slowly. Groaning softly with the effort, I sway forward and put my hand on the wall before I do a not so graceful face plant.

The boat lurches suddenly and my fingers dig into the wood of the wall trying to not to slip to my back, I really dont think I'd manage to get myself back up. With one hand wound around my middle the other gripping the walls I reach the door.

I stare at the lock, it's just a simple one, not super hard to break. I glance around myself looking for a lock picker, blankets, blanket, blankets-Odins ghost, are they selling blankets!? Medical supplies and...nothing. That's seriously everything in the room!

I release the wall and grip the bridge of my nose is frustration. A sudden squeak catches my attention, my peg leg! Looking down at the metal, I smirk slightly. Releasing my middle, I lean down momentarily pausing at the sudden pain and notice a glint of metal on my belt.

Really? I grab the dagger from off my belt surprised it made it through, Dagur the ocean and these guys. It's like they didn't see it, well I'm not one to give up on a streak of good luck.

I shove the blade into the lock and twist it pushing it up. After a few seconds, the lock clicks, the door swinging open. I nearly fall forward but manage to regain my balance at the last second.

I lift out my hands for balance, the pain gradually numbing. After taking a few steps I manage to balance better, I will admit, I never really got my sea legs. Pathetic since I live on an island, in the middle of nowhere.

I walk forward and after coming across no resistance I decide everyone must be on deck.

I place the dagger on my belt again and walk forward to the hatch. As soon as my hand touches the ladder a growl sounds out. My heart skips a beat, placing the voice, a Night Fury. There is only one I know of: Toothless!

Spinning around I look back at the Night Fury happily eyeing me. I grin and rush forward to the cage putting my hand out. Less than a second passes before I feel the cold scales press into mine.

I release a breath and look at Toothless, other than looking very grouchy for the last few days he's fine. His saddle and tailfin still on to. I grab my dagger from off my belt and pull my hand away from Toothless's. "We're gonna get out of here bud." I assure. Toothless purrs in agreement and I shove the lock into the green metal.

After a few seconds the metal groans but pops. Yup, super glad Gobber had me work on locks for a few months when I was fourteen.

Toothless leaps out of the cage smashing into me. I laugh softly shoving his head away as his tongue starts to lick me like crazy. "Toothless! You know this doesn't wash out." I groan and toss the spit back at him.

He gives me his gummy smile before his eyes narrow. I force myself into a sitting position and Toothless sniffs my chest looking up at me and whines softly. "I'm alright." I assure. Am I?

I get to my foot and look over at Toothless's tailfin. Other than a little ripped its still in perfectly fine working order.

I climb onto his back and click my foot into place. "Whatya say we get out of here, bud?" I ask. Toothless growls in agreement.

A low whistle sounds before the top of the hatch is blasted open. Toothless leaps into the air and I click the tailfin, ducking as he zooms up the entrance blasting into the air.

"DRAGON LOSE!" A voice yells before several heads snap in our direction.

Toothless roars and I scan around us, groaning softly as I see were in a port. A huge mass of ships surrounding a small circle. Well exiting this will be hard, but not impossible...hopefully.

Toothless dives out of the way of a catapult and I lean left dodging several arrows. "Come on, lets just flip tail and run." I say to Toothless wincing as he whips around extremely fast.

"DO NOT LET THAT THING ESCAPE!" A voice roars.

"Blasted catapults it has a rider!" Another one points out. After that the arrows and nets pick up speed. Toothless is fast, breaks the speed of sound without a droplet of sweat but its a lot to dodge and deal with.

A bola hits his tailfins and I curse softly, "Toothless were going down!" I yell the dock arrives to soon, as soon as Toothless hits the wood, I'm thrown from his saddle rolling several times.

I sit up shaking my head and swaying slightly hearing the sound of several crossbows being locked. Toothless growls warningly at the people moving next to me. A staff is slammed into the ground next to me and I jump, scrambling to my feet in seconds.

"Who is this?" A voice demands. I follow the staff up to a man, nearly as tall as my father, with long black dreadlocks at a prosthetic arm.

"Well, that would be, Hiccup," Erete says behind me. "not sure who his pet is."

"Why is he here." The man demands sending me a look of distaste.

"Well as you could see we were trying to leave." I argue, wishing I was silent at his glare.

"Come on, Drago! He's injured, we were just going to ship him back to Berk once he was full health, don't want the chiefs son to be dead ay?" Erete asks.

Drago's gaze snaps back to me, brown eyes baring down as if he can see my soul. "This, is Stoick's son?" He asks and I dont hear it but no answer si given and I assume Erete nodded.

"Yes." Erete says and I hear footsteps before he shoves through the mass of Dragon Hunters next to me, pushing several crossbows to the side.

Drago scans me for another second eyes lingering on my growling shadow before he stares into my eyes. I rip away from his gaze looking down at the wooden planks. Well, this should end pleasently.

"Hicc-up." Drago repeats softer.

"He bares the scar. And a stab wound, for the love of Thor child how are you still standing!?" Erete demands. I shrug and put a hand on Toothless's head, bracing myself to run.

"Stand down." Drago commands. The crossbows and swords pull away abruptly and I watch Drago's feet get closer. Oh, good, he's going to stab me himself!

Instead I freeze in shock as a arm is placed heavily on my shoulder, fingers tracing something, I look up at Drago in shock before he pulls away. "My son has come home!" He yells.

I take a step back in shock and stumble into Toothless. No. No. No. I am not this crazy mans son! Why does everyone keep saying that!?

There's a small empty silence before cheers ring up through the crowd along with an unnatural amount of hats/ helmets.

Toothless looks at me questionably and I return the stare. I dont know what's going on, I dont really want to believe it either. Yet, some part of me wants to think its true.

 **A/N: I hope that wasn't to out of character, well obviously as this goes on, Drago is going to change. Yeah beyond this and the ending I'm dry. So if you want to offer suggestions of father/son bonding stuff I am open! :)**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews! You make me want to update sooner! Virtual cake and ice cream for everyone! or my personal favorite, water with ice cubs, (must be in water bottle though) :) I'm weird, I know. Yeah, I got the strangest look for talking to myself earlier quietly trying to figure out why everyone assumes Toothless's favorite fish is cod. I mean its in no episodes or on the Wiki site, its like some fan was like, "Toothless loves cod!" And everyone else was like: "Okay." Aaaand I'm rambling. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV

Breathe.

That's literally the best advice you can give right now?! Well its that or go find a deep hole to hide in for a few days. Shut up I command my thoughts.

I wring my hands together, keeping myself close to Toothless's. Not like Toothless is pulling away from me, we're literally inseparable right now.

The table is lined with more food than I have ever seen in my life. Honestly, its like someone went food crazy, and decided to bake anything they could think off. Then baked it again.

Drago had thrown a 'welcome home feast', even though, I am pretty sure this is just a big mistake and its going to be exceedingly awkward when they all figure that out.

I sit at the end of the table, on hand on Toothless(who is glaring at anyone who so much looks at me funny) the other on the table, my fingers running across it. As much as I really dont want to be here, I can't fly Toothless like this and I wont make it far either. I'm stuck until my middle doesn't rip apart every five seconds.

If I had just stayed in bed, this would have never happened. Why did I decide it would be a great idea to go flying in the middle of the night, I know how angry my dad will be when I finally make it back, what two weeks from now?

I can see the conversation:

 _"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"_

 _"Well, long stor-"_

 _"I DON'T CARE-(deep breath) you're grounded."_

 _"Okay." (moves towards stairs, stopped by a crushing hug)_

 _"Dont ever disappear on me again! I love you son."_

 _"Love...you...to...dad...if...I...could...just breathe!"_

 _"Stay here, I'm going to tell the village."_

 _"I'm not going anywhere."_

 _"Toothless, you make sure it stays that way."_

 _Door slams._

Yup, I always can confirm I should run long and hard when my full name is yelled.

Toothless growls softly and I can feel it under my hand. I lift up my head from memorizing the leather pattern of my boot and make brief eye-contact with a man.

He's tall, and carries himself with obvious authority, a black mustache and goatee sporting on his face. His black hair is cropped short, brown eyes studying me. The rest of the Dragon Hunter's eat like, well any other Viking, but this man, eats like a prince.

And, he wont remove his piercing stare from me! Rolling my eyes slightly I proceed to give him the creepiest stare I can muster. Aware he's now caught the man tears his gaze away from me, murmuring something to the man next to him.

"You know, that food isn't going to eat itself. I dont know of anyone who can eat food just by staring at it, or I would have forced them to teach me." Eret says. My gaze flickers to him for a second startled at his sudden speech.

 _"Uh..._ " I stutter.

Eret smirks, "Metaphor for: eat something or I'll stuff it down your throat."

"Oh." I mouth. I reach forward grabbing a fish and a piece of bread. I toss the fish to Toothless who eats it happily licking his lips with content. I pick at the bread for a second before tossing another fish to Toothless.

Eret watches me with fascination before returning to mission: Stuff my face with as much as possible or I shall _surely_ die.

I stuff the piece of bread into my mouth watching several of the Dragon Hunters for a few minutes. They talked, laughed, then stuffed their faces before repeating.

I feel a pare of eyes land on me and stiffen, turning slowly looking up at Drago. Toothless's glares at him but makes no vocal displeasure. I hold his gaze for several seconds before he jerks his head to the left, indicating for me to follow him.

Part of me wants to stubbornly stay here. If there's more people, he's less likely to do something to me. Then again, Toothless wouldn't let anything happen, and I trust my best friend with my life. Inwardly debating for a few more seconds, I sigh and swing my legs over the side of the bench.

I limp after the tall man, my injured feet not liking the idea of moving. Toothless follows me, catching me on all my stumbles.

Drago goes down several hallways of the building were in before he reaches a overhang. It shows the ocean, spreading across the horizon in huge waves. I reach the man and grip my chest tightly pain shooting through it. Toothless sits down behind me, watching Drago.

Drago looks at me for a little a empty silence between us, its not awkward just empty. "You dont believe me." Drago states after roughly another minute.

I jerk my gaze back up to him, "What?" I ask. Dont believe him about what?

"That you're my son." Drago says and I wring my hands, biting my lip. Nope. Not at all...well slightly, but not very much. Why should I?

"Nope." I answer honestly after a few seconds.

Drago grunts and slams his staff onto the ground, it sticks into the ground upright. "I dont really see why I should." I add after a second.

Drago closes his eyes before he turns to look at me, "You're right. You have nothing beyond my word." He says and there's another silence.

And I just met you, what five hours ago? I should believe your word, why?

"You look a lot like your mother." Drago says finally. I lift up my head slightly with interest. What happened to this isn't real? A voice asks in the back of my head. I never even met my mother, I'm just curious. "Her hair was lighter though." Drago adds.

Was. Whoever this women is, she's dead.

I hum softly looking over at Toothless. "How's you conquer him?" Drago asks. I whip my head around so fast, its a wonder it didn't unattach itself. Conquer? A dry laugh escapees my lips.

"I didn't conquer him." I say and Toothless lifts up his head pride fully, eyes wide, making him look more like a majestic giant cat then the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself.

Drago lifts his eyebrows with interest. "Toothless is my best friend, and I'm his nothing more." I say gripping my middle tighter. Odin's ghost I wish it would stop aching so much!

"You, befriended that?" Drago asks. Toothless shoots him a scowl at being called "that".

"Him." I correct, "Yeah I did." I say and Drago nods slowly. "He's like a part of me, I guess, it's hard to explain." I say and looks down at my hands. Why I'm telling him this, I dont know, no one thinks a hundred percent when they're in pain.

"I'll let you keep you're friend then." Drago says applying pressure to 'friend'. I raise an eyebrow.

"So I'm stuck here?" I ask. Drago snorts with amusement and looks at me.

"I'll make you a deal, if I can convince you, you are my blood by the time your healed, you stay, if I cant, you leave." Drago says. I rub my aching ribs but nod. Sounds fair, also a lot like my dad. He's obsessed with deals, he did tone down a lot after the Red Death, but still.

"Good." Drago says and pulls his staff from the ground. "What's that dragon's name again? Toothpaste?"

I laugh, the feeling jarring my ribs, "Toothless." I correct. Whatever toothpaste is, it sounds gross. Drago nods.

"I see." He says he gives me a smirk smile, "Welcome home, Hiccup. **"**

 **A/N: Abrupt ending alert, abrupt ending alert!**

 **Okay, I'm going to base Drago's new personality off of Darth Vader, cause hey he is also an evil villain with a son who turns good. I make no date for the next chapter. :)**

 **Sorry if that was cheesy. ;D**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Astrid POV:

I've never seen Stoick so furious.

I mean, I live in Berk, he's my chief, of course I've seen him mad and yelling at everyone that's just who he is, but I haven't, ever, seen him so furious.

I stand behind him, the other teens next to me all of us on our dragons backs, watching as Stoick dismounts Thornado storming through the streets of Berserk. I guess even they have sense not to bother him, instead leaping out of his way, when he nears them.

"Do you think fires going to come out of his ears?" Tuffnut asks snapping me from my thoughts. I blink before looking over at him.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"He looks that angry." Tuffnut says and we watch him for another second. If that is possible-which it is not-I would agree with him. Stormfly shifts under me uncomfortably and I pat her side reassuringly.

Hiccup has been missing for a week and two days now, I can't seem to squash thr build up of blinding panic racing through me. Because, he's Hiccup, he's always okay in the end...right?

After hovering for several more minutes, the Great Hall doors burst open again and Stoick comes out sheathing his sword. Great Odins ghost, that can't be good. Because really, weapons and Vikings mean, one of you didn't walk away, at least not with all four proper limbs.

Stoick climbs back onto Thornado and the Thunderdrum jumps into the air flying up next to us. "Ugghhhh! Why's you bring us here in the first place if you were going to deal with it yourself?" Snotlout whines.

I shoot him a glare, "We were plan B. You always have a plan B." I say and Snotlout snorts.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Snotlout is right." Ruffnut says. I shake my head looking at Stoick for orders. He just pulls Thornado away leading him towards Berk.

Speaking of plan B. "Meet me at sundown in the Academy. We are going to find Hiccup." I assure and pat Stormfly's side the Nadder taking off after Stoick and Thornado.

...

Hiccup POV: 

"Yes, I'm sure this is the best time." I hiss to Toothless. He seems to raise an eyebrow, looking down at my chest. It hurts but not as badly as a few days ago. The stars shine brightly down on us as I try and convince Toothless, we need to leave now.

"Come on, work with me." I plead. He sighs, shakes his head before he leans forward giving me permission to mount him.

Toothless, hadn't been as eager to leave as me, and I dont know why, it's like he can sense something I cant and wants me to stay to learn it.

I click my prosthetic into place and scan around us again. When no one jumps out yelling at the top of their lungs, Toothless takes air.

I let out a breath of relief before turning and looking around myself. I have no idea, what direction Berk is. Making a guess, I guide Toothless east, his wings hardly making a sound as they beat, sneaking past the sleeping sentries. I guess parting for hours makes everyone super tired.

The tension in my chest eases as we fly past the gates, beyond the army. I am free, we're free, and I can go back to Berk, me and my dad can share a good laugh over the fact that Drago thought he was my father, then we can carry on like usual.

Toothless picks up speed, the world blurring beneath us. Hopefully we'll come across an island later I recognize and that'll send us in the right direction, of course there is the issue and the whole, its dark thing. This is going to be a little harder than I thought.

After roughly an hour of flying, we come across an island. With the empty sea being the only thing from Drago's base to this, I pat Toothless's side. "Come on, bud. Lets check this one out."

Toothless dives and lands on the ground with a soft thump. I swing off his back, trying my best to ignore the stabbing pain ringing through me. I look up my eyes widening, it's an abandoned city, by the looks of it, it was burned to the ground.

I look down and grab the first stick off the ground I see. Ripping off some of my tunic, I wrap it around the top, "Toothless can you-" I start before he fires a blast at the torch, setting it aflame. "Thanks."

I lift up the only source of light here and my eyes widen with heavy surprise. "I think I've been here." I say softly to Toothless. He walks up next to me, staring at the burned town with an expression pretty close to saying _, 'yay. Are we leaving soon?'_

"Hang on, bud. I..." I trail off spotting something. It looks like a sword embedded into the ground, I move forward towards it and hear Toothless chasing after me.

When I reach it, I almost drop the torch, its one from Berk. Next to it, is what looks like a long iron rod. I grasp the handle, and as soon as my fingers touch it, a memory zooms into my head _._

 _Fire is roaring. Screaming._

 _There's so much screaming. Wood pops and crackles and I feel terror racing through me, everything is blurry, a man holding a staff is far away but racing at me. As he gets closer someone yells something and a hot stinging metal is sliced across my shoulder. I cry out reaching for the staff man._

 _I'm pulled away from the man and the screams continue, but some of them are mine._

I rip my hand away from the sword sinking to my knees. It hadn't been a dream, I was ripped away from my parents. Toothless coos behind me as if asking a question and I feel my heart skip a beat.

No. No, no! This isn't possible!

I drop the torch and imminently the broken village is immersed in darkness. The staff man. The staff man. It makes sense and the evidence is here. The staff man is Drago Bludvist, this is a city Stoick burned.

I am Drago Bludvists child.

Why on Thors name did dad not bother to mention anything?! Even a simple hey your adopted would have been nice. "Sixteen years Toothless. He lied to me for sixteen years." I growl turning to look at the Night Fury.

Toothless watches me before very slowly, he nods.

"You...knew? How?" I ask, I know he can't answer, but right now , I need him to.

Toothless sighs and nudges my shoulder, cooing sadly. Well at least he hadn't been lying to me. I get to my feet and climb on his back. "Come on, lets go back." I say. There isn't a place of home anymore, Berk...why? Just why?

After retracing our steps for a hour, Toothless glides over the fleet. He lands on the building smack in the center of the boats and I jump off his back.

"What now?" I ask him. Toothless shrugs. I rub his head and purse my lips, well I guess I could start, by admitting Drago is right.

And then, learn why dad burned down the village. Then, I'll find Astrid and explain everything. But for now, sleep sounds pretty inviting.

 **A/N:...**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV: 

A sharp pain shoots through my leg and I snap my eyes open, my fingers flying over the wound. I shake my head several times to clear away the fog of sleep looking down at my foot.

Toothless's head snaps up blinking rapidly as I hiss in pain. To tired to try and navigate through the halls of the building last night, Toothless and I had just plopped down on the balcony going to sleep.

I pull my feet closer and grab the straps of my prosthetic and rip the metal and wood from my foot, gripping the stump.

Phantom pains are nothing new, but never, ever will I be used to the sensation. Its like getting my leg twisted off, burned to a crisp, stomped on for foot measure than chewed on slowly by a Monstrous Nightmare. I bite my lip to keep the next cry of pain from escaping my fingers turning white from how tight I'm gripping the stump.

Toothless coos before he plops his head into my lap purring. I remove a hand from my foot flinching at the next wave of pain and put it on his head rubbing the scales. Toothless's tail wraps around me as if he can protect me from the phantom pain.

He can't.

Nothing will help.

Grinding my teeth and clenching my jaw I close my eyes tightly trying to mentally banish the pain. A sharper burning sensation shoots through the missing limb like fire. My eyes snap open and I snap a hand over my mouth to muffle the pained gasp.

Toothless curls tighter around me, cold scales brushing against my hand pushing it against the stump. A blood curling scream escapes my lips, dying in my throat as my voice cuts out. Panting for breath, I close my eyes tightly trying to breathe. It will go away. It will go away. I assure myself, my limbs fall limp as I curl in on myself, gripping Toothless in the tightest embrace I can manage. Toothless purrs comfortingly and leans into my death grip.

Nothing hurts worse, not even having a blade plunged through my middle was anywhere near as painful as this.

In some not part of my fuzzy nearly unconscious brain I hear footsteps. Then panicked shouts. I groan softly, as someone touches my shoulder but I dont loosen my grip on my dragon.

"..cup!" A voice shouts.

"..Iccup!" It repeats more frantic.

"Hiccup!" The voice finally draws me from from the fog of pain that has clasped all my thoughts laughing murderously. I lift my head away from Toothless's neck my blurry vision hardly able to make out anything beyond blurs and blobs.

Blinking several times, my vision clears enough for me to make out several shapes, the first being Eret, the second some other man I dont know and the third, Drago. I guess, my scream didn't go unnoticed.

"'m fine." I mutter the nagging sharp pain dying down.

"Mate, your- do you honestly think we believe that?" Eret demands stopping mid sentence to take a calming breath.

I look up at Drago again but see his gaze not on me, but the prosthetic lying a few feet away. Oh. He didn't notice my missing foot.

Pulling away from Toothless with one hand my fingers scramble for the peg leg. I grasp it and pull my foot forward, tying the clasps around my foot trying to ignore the last sharp pains of the foot. Most of the time it lasts for hours, but today it had pity on me.

Toothless draws away from me, allowing me to get to my feet. "See." I say looking at the adults pleading with them silently to believe me, I hate having people worry about me.

"Ryker, take Viggo and Eret and go for another hunt." Drago commands. The man in the corner nods, he and Eret stalking off through the doorway. Drago turns his piercing gray eyes to me, "Mount your dragon and follow me." He commands and starts to walk off.

Silently thanking him for not making me walk, I climb onto Toothless's back my feet subconsciously locking into the riding gears. Toothless moves forward after Drago keeping up with his brisk pace easily.

I dont say anything and neither does Drago, just empty silence as we walk forward down halls past people, and into and onto a boat. Toothless jumps next to Drago and I slide from off his back looking down at the water.

Drago gives me a half smirk/smile before he lets out a dragon call. Me and Toothless share a look before the water bubbles before something bursts from it.

My eyes widen and water rains down on me soaking my clothing. I pull my bangs away from my eyes my jaw so desperately wanting to drop onto the ground and stay there.

The dragon is a stunning white, but bits of it are covered in gray edges with no tusks, its head reminds me of a giant peacock with a giant feather crown. Its breathtaking.

Drago laughs drawing me from my amazed stupor and I look over at him, "Whoa." I breathe. Drago sets his staff down, raising his right hand up, the dragon leans forward pressing its head against his hand. Its so huge, one of its eyes is as tall as I am.

"This is Shards." Drago says and Shards pulls away, turning her gaze to me. "Last female of the Bewilderbeast clan." He says and Shards blows softly on me.

My wet hair frosts over and Toothless sneezes. I shake the snow and ice from my hair looking over at Drago, "She's amazing. How did you.." I trail off unsure what to say. Looking at Drago the last thing I want to say is "train" but its what's happened here.

"I found her after an attack and nursed her to health." Drago answers to my unfinished question.

Toothless looks over at me eyes wide. "Toothless lost his tailfin, I helped him fly again." I say and Drago's gaze flickers to Toothless's tailfin.

This is amazing.

Shards huffs again before she dives back into the ocean, tail flipping in the water. I duck another blast of water and Drago watches me with an amused expression. Toothless pulls away from the railing and shakes himself sending water everywhere.

I sigh and brush water away from my eyes. "So have you made your decision?" Drago asks after a few minutes of silence.

I jerk my head up, "Huh?"

"Your healed enough to move. You could have left. You've made your choice?" Drago asks.

I wring my hands, "Um..." Have I? I'm still furious with Stoick for the lies, but some part of me stubbornly refuses to believe all the proof. "I-I have." I say and put a hand on Toothless who is suddenly next to me.

Drago watches me quietly.

"I-I'm going to stay. I believe you." I say. The words are relieving on my tongue, but at the same time, terrifying, there's no going back now.

Drago's eyes widen but he lifts out a hand resting it on my shoulder. "Good." He says and moves his hand away grabbing the staff from the ground.

So, now what?

Sudden footsteps make both me and Drago's head snap left watching as Eret and Ryker burst onto the boat. "Sir!" Eret says gasping for breath.

"Dragon riders." Ryker finishes.

Dragon riders? Astrid!

 **A/N: :)**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: *Sings horribly off tune* Rushed Chapter!**

 **Sorry, I dunno, it feels pretty rushed, so sorry. :(**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 _Hiccup POV:_

Drago's face twists to one of fury. I look at Toothless feeling my heart leap into my chest. I can't let him attack the other riders, they're crazy and deranged but, they are my family!

"Take the army. Shoot. Them. Down." Drago growls. I bite my lip my thoughts whirring past me several hundred miles an hour. They turn and start to walk to a ship. "Hiccup stay next to Shards." Drago calls back. No! I can't just let this happen!

"Wait!" I call and Drago pauses looking back at me.

 _"Stay. Here."_ He repeats.

I shake my head, "No, you dont understand, I can-" I pause. Talk them into leaving? Yeah, sure, lets send the wounded teenager. "deal with them." I finish.

Ryker raises an eyebrow and Drago's mouth opens as if to protest. I climb onto Toothless's back and click my prosthetic. "Let me show you." I say and without waiting for an answer, Toothless jumps into the air.

I grip the saddle handles and let out a whistling breath through my nose, "We are going to be in show much trouble." I mutter ignoring the yells for me to come back. No way, I can't let them attack the other riders!

"Come on." I murmur to Toothless and will him to move faster.

Shouts ring through the air and I hear the other riders before I see them. "Give us back Hiccup Haddock and one Toothless Night Fury!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Yeah! Dont make us get ugly." Snotlout adds.

"Ugly." Ruffnut repeats.

"Shut it and focus." Astrid yells.

"Watch your left!"

"Net!"

"Chains! Wow! Those chains have pointy things-OW! I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

"I'm okay! _...Less_ okay!"

"Ropes! Whoa that's a _good_ net!"

"Catapult!"

"Barf Belch! Light her up!"

"FLAMING NETS! FLAMING NETS EVERYONE! FLAMING-"

"Snotlout! _We get it!"_

"Rocks! Oh I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Keep looking Hiccup has to be around here somewhere!"

"I'm right here." I call as Toothless reaches them. All heads whip around looking at me with widened eyes. "Watch your backs and follow me!" I shout and pull Toothless away from the nets, arrows and other downing weapons.

After a few seconds I hear the steady wing beats of the other riders' dragons. I glance back and see them safely pulling away, chasing after me. I look forward and spot a arch. Toothless spots it as well and reading my thoughts, lands on it when we reach it.

The other dragons land and I slide from Toothless's back landing on the ground with a soft thump. "Hiccup!" Astrid shouts. She wraps me in a tight hug and I tense before she pulls away. "Where have you been!?" She demands.

"Yeah H. You've had us all tearing out our hair." Tuffnut adds.

I laugh awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. "Its a long story." I mutter. And hard to believe, by a long shot. "But the point is, you cant tell Stoick my location." I say and Astrid's eyes narrow in confusion.

"Why?" Fishlegs asks.

"Crazy as this will sound, I'm not the son of Stoick." I say and watch their faces closey. Tuffnut looks hungry but everyone else is surprised or shocked.

"Hiccup, are you sure you're okay?" Fishlegs asks.

Astrid leans forward and punches me hard on my arm. I flinch and grip the forming bruise. "Not funny Hiccup. We're going home." She says. I shake my head.

"I am home. Listen, dont tell Stoick where I am, please. You have to trust me." I say and Astrid's eyes narrow before she sighs.

"We'll be back for you. I promise." She assures. I nod.

"Good, now GO!" I shout and point in Berk's general direction. The riders mount and I bite my lip a heavy feeling sinking into my chest as I watch them go.

I sigh, "Come on, Toothless. Lets get back." I say and grab his saddle swinging on it. After a few minutes Toothless glides onto the dock where Drago and several dragon hunters are.

I jump off Toothless and watch their faces for a second. The ocean is the only sound for several seconds. "That was wither brilliance or madness." Eret calls from a boat. I jump and look up at the man, he grins and salutes me.

"Amazing how much those two paths collide." I mutter before looking up at Drago again.

After a few seconds my jaw nearly falls as he lets out a laugh. "Wild after myself." He mutters before waving a hand gesturing for me to follow. Ugh, for the love of Thor, would it kill him to tell me where we're going? But nonetheless, I chase after the man.

Astrid POV: 

'Stoick isn't my father.' Hiccup's voice rings through my head. I grind my teeth in annoyance and walk forward l pushing open the door to the Haddock house.

Stoick sits on a chair next to the fire, a stormy expression on his face. In his hand is a knife and a piece of wood that looks really similar to a Night Fury.

"Sir? I have a question." I say and he looks up, brief surprise flying across his face. He didn't notice me come in. That much is clear.

He sets the wooden Night Fury down and gestures in a 'go on' way. I purse my lips, putting my axe on my back, attaching it to the leather holder. "Was Hiccup adopted?" I ask.

Theres a long silence. "What brings up the question?" Stoick demands, voice gruff. I purse my lips.

"Nothing. I was just...well..." I trail off. How do I keep my promise to Hiccup if I say:"Well me and the other riders found Hiccup, he's fine. Looks tired and near death but fine. He says you're not his real father, by the way, hows that soup coming?" Yeah. That would be stealthy.

Stoick hums softly. "He was." He says and my eyes widen.

"From who?" I ask and Stoick sighs.

"Its really a long story." He says. I lean against the table.

"I got time."

...

Hiccup POV: 

"What are you doing?" I ask watching Drago from the back of a blacksmith looking place as he pulls out several drawers shuffling through things.

He doesn't reply but throws several pieces of long dark black leather onto a desk. Um...

After throwing several other things onto the desk, he turns and looks back at me, "You need more clothing." He says. I look down at my blood stained tattered tunic pants and vest.

"What was your first clue?" I ask dryly.

Drago sighs but makes no comment on my sarcasm. "You're going to make, armor." He says and I nod. Okay...

Drago steps to the side and I walk forward, my peg leg making a soft ting in the empty silence of the room. I grab the leather and shuffle through it before I grab a long piece pulling it from the pile.

After mentally debating with several things, I glance at Toothless who has curled up in a corner of the room, not sleeping but watching me. I'll never understand why he waits for me because, honestly, I try and get his attention like this any where else he'll wander off in ten seconds with a huff.

Rolling my eyes slightly, I grab the nearest knife and begin cutting at the leather. I have a basic idea on what I want it to look like, and Toothless for the most part, will agree with me. If I give it a hood, I can blend in with him and we'll disappear during night attacks. And so, this is going to be called: Knight Fury armor.

After several hours of cutting, sewing, concentrated faces that Drago laughed at, more sewing measuring and a little bit more sewing its done.

Drago hands me a set of new clothing, folded neatly and I thank him waving Toothless forward to follow me. He stands and happily leaps after me.

...

Several hours later, I fall onto the bed in the room Drago has declared as mine and sigh in relief. Every part of me aches. Toothless stretches before curling up like a cat and his breathing steadies in a few minutes.

I'll never understand how he does it. One second he's awake, the next, he's sleeping so deeply, lighting striking next to him wouldn't make him flinch.

I mumble something into the pillow I dont understand before rolling over. The last few days have been crazy. I think I've been here for twelve days, but I honestly cant remember. It sends like shorter but longer.

My eyes slip shut and I feel the wonders of sleep claim me as their own.

...

A hand slamming over my mouth jerks me awake and my eyes snap open, looking at the dark figure over me.

Ripping away from their grasp, Toothless's name is on my lips before I recognize them. "Astrid!?" I hiss. She nods and leans down. "How did you find me!" I demand. I can't even find my way down the hall in this stupid building!

"Stormfly." Astrid hisses. "Listen," she starts and puts a hand over my mouth silencing me as I start to open it. "I just talked to the chief, and Hiccup, we need to talk."

I sit up and she plops down on the bed. After a second she tilts her head, "What's with the..." She gestures to me and I look down. Right.

"Oh, um... Its called, Knight Fury armed. Basically, its I needed more clothing.. But Toothless and I are impossible to spot now." I say and Astrid nods slowly.

"Okay." She mutters.

"What is it?" I ask and she sighs.

"Well first, he told me that he went a little crazy. Dagur is resting with Oswald. The Berserkers tracked down his sister, Hiccup, it was Heather." Astrid says, my jaw falls slightly.

"Heather?" I repeat. That, that is almost weirder than me being Drago's son.

"Yes. Anyway, so the story really begins with your aunt and her sister." Astrid says. I raise an eyebrow.

"My aunt? Thistleface?" I ask Astrid snorts.

"Ha. No. Valka. Stoick is your uncle, anyway, so Valka and Adree were twins. They weren't from Berk, but the Meatheads. Stoick and Valka were married first then Drago married Adree and she was his world. Adree had married five years after her sister and by that time, Valka already had a daughter: Haedryin. Life was good, Drago's dragon hunting business was going good, and then, you came along." Astrid pauses and I bite my tongue.

"What happened?" I sigh.

"At the time, Drago was second in command of an island known as Palista. They didn't have any healers so to help with the birth, Valka and Gothi came. But, Stoick doesn't know what happened, something went wrong and after your successful birth, Adree died. They're no cause, but there was a stab wound. Apparently, Drago thinks Valka stabbed Adree. He was furious, took his entire army and sea giant and froze half of Berk, murdering Headryin and left. But, Stoick was now mad. He took Berk's armada and battle happened, Stoick burned Palista to the ground, taking you after running you with a hot iron rod." Astrid says.

My fingers move up to my shoulder and I run my hand across the scar. "Drago was the only survivor. For some reason, he never came to get you, in fact, Stoick doesn't think Drago's alive anymore. You know the rest, you lived it." Astrid says and I nod.

"That's a lot to take in." I mutter. Astrid smirks and punches my shoulder softly.

"It'll be fine, dragon boy. But I understand you wanting to stay now. I'll keep your location quiet on one condition." Astrid says and I look up at her. "Dont stay away forever. You have one month to tell Stoick, or I do." Astrid says and I sigh.

"That's a short amount of timex and near impossible because Drago is ridiculously over protective." I say. Astrid grins and whacks my arm again.

"You'll find a way." She assures she leans forward and kisses me softly on the cheek, "Be safe." She mutters before leaping forward and up yo a window I wasn't aware was there.

"Astrid, you to." I say and she nods before jumping into the darkness, a steady sound of wing beats the only thing proving she was ever here.

 **A/N: Dont like that chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: First, sorry for the wait. Two: I added a scene where Hiccup makes his Knight Fury armor into chapter 8. Three: I had this brilliant plan where I was going to feel all thirty days in the month, but, honestly it would be really boring, and the only, and I mean only way I'm going to continue this is if I skip the month and start here. So enjoy!**

 **:D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **One month later:**

Hiccup POV:

A sharp metallic hiss rings through the air as I click back the latch watching the flaming blade extend. The fire dances merrily across the iron and I narrow my eyes.

Drago over the last month has drastically changed, instead of hunting dragons and conquering them, he now heals and frees them. And even if this means preventing others from stealing them.

For the most part, the last month has been free of surprises and battles, but not dull. But, no matter how hard it seems, I am always going to end up in some battle.

I shove my blade against the warrior in front of me's staff, the wood setting aflame as it collides with mine. The warrior in front of me is dressed in wooden armor similar to a Nadder in design. To be fair, I hadn't started this fight.

The warrior looks at the flaming staff before they toss it to the side and grab a nearby long piece of wood swinging it at me.

I jump over the stick and lift up my arm, pulling the trigger and firing a thin smaller arrow from a similar to a catapult device on my arm. The warrior ducks and I whip around clicking Inferno back to the hilt and race towards where Toothless is laying on the ground.

Really it hadn't been my fault. Toothless and I had just been taking a lap around the base, testing out my flight suit before Toothless had been shot. A sleeping dart I think, but then this person showed up with a small dragon army.

I reach my dragon and shove Inferno onto my leg and rip my helmet off my fingers twitching over Toothless. After a second I spot the dart. I reach my hand forward and grasp the wooden frame the other hand steadying Toothless's twitches.

I rip the dart from his tail and Toothless takes in a gasp for breath. A war cry catches my attention and I drop my helmet grabbing Inferno and barely have time to click back the blade and spin around before the large stick whacks into my blade. I stumble backwards but shove against their stick.

"Do not touch that dragon!" They growl voice female. Of for the love of- why does everyone assume at first glance all I'm doing is hurting them? Honestly, the Defenders of the Wing were enough.

I say nothing in return just shove her stick back forcing her to take several steps back. I look back at Toothless who is getting to his feet but it looks like the world is spinning for him on the amount he's swaying.

I turn my attention back to the warrior lady and send her the dirtiest glare I can muster. No one touches Toothless. No one.

A dragon roars angrily and I half look up watching a Stormcutter fly over my head before its claws wrap around Toothless's shoulders and jerk him upwards. Panic shoots through me and I spin around watching the Stormcutter. "Toothless! TOOTHLESS!" I yell and outstretch a hand like it will somehow bring him back.

Something whacks my feet and I slip onto my back landing with a thud. My vision spins for a second before the warrior leans over me. Grasping a dart she shoves it into my neck. I groan softly and her hands grab my upper arms dragging me off. Wow am I going to be grounded when I get back home. If, I get back home.

My eyes roll back and the world slips into blackness.

Astrid POV:

One month I waited for the whistle.

One month I waited for his sarcastic, snarky responses and stutter.

One month I waited for him to show up, stumble, trip on his face, mutter something then get up again.

One month I waited for Hiccup and nothing has been the result. Did he honestly forget about us? I thought, I at least meant something to him.

But, I am a women of my word and I did tell Stoick what really happened. He broke several things but now with a stormy silence on Thornado as we fly towards the Dragon Hunter base, I ready to strangle Hiccup, throw him off a cliff save him, punch him exceedingly hard on the shoulder then kiss him. For the most part, I am furious.

Why didn't he come home?

Why why why why? "Astrid! Are you even listening?" A voice demands. I lift up my head and look for the source. Stoick sighs in annoyance. I give a tight smile and shake my head.

"No sir." I admit.

He sighs again, "When we get to the base, dont attack, let me do the talking." Stoick commands and I nod. Attack the base, easy, not tackle Hiccup...? Difficult.

After about another hour of flying forward I spot the first ships dotting the giant army and mass of the armada. "Whoa, has it gotten bigger?" Ruffnut asks.

Tuffnut snorts. "Of course it has. And it. Is. Glorious!" He cries.

I roll my eyes and pat Stormfly softly urging her to land as Thornado and Stoick land on the dock, Stoick and Gobber sliding off.

Stormfly lands and I hear the thumps as the other dragons do the same. When no one leaps out at us, Stoick's scowl hardens.

"DRAGO!" He roars and the sound echoes causing me to cringe.

Shuffling is heard before several people rush onto the dock arrows and swords in hands. Stoick huffs. "Those wont be necessary." He growls.

After a few seconds, Drago walks forward eyes distant. Still as dread locked as I remember him being the only thing different is that the cloak of dragon skin is void on him.

Maybe Hiccup had something to do with that. Stoick shoves past several Hunters and storms up to Drago. " _Where. Is. My. Son_?" He hisses. Even the most insane people would have ran from it but Drago doesn't even bat an eye.

"Hiccup is on a flight." Drago says and glances at me and the other teens. Flight?Drago...thats...so Hiccup. To be missing when we need him here. Stoick snorts and folds his arms across his chest.

"Sure he is." He agrees.

Drago's eyes flash and he raises to his full height, "It would be wise if you would remember Hiccup was my son before he was yours." Drago says.

Stoick huffs.

There's an empty awkward silence after that and a hair dropping would have echoed from how still it is.

Someone clears there throat and a man, with black hair and a blue tattoo on his chin steps in between the two men. "When you two are done braiding each others hair, there's a kidnapping we might want to stop." He says and points behind us.

I whip around and watch several dragons fly by in a huge herd similar to Snoggletog last year. In the claws of many is injured dragons. "Or would that be dragon-napping? Hmm." The man says and shrugs.

Drago snaps into action and shouts orders I dont catch from how fast they're coming out of his mouth. "What direction did Hiccup go?" Stoick asks.

Drago stops and looks at him. "You touch my child and I will personally hunt you down and murder you." Drago growls before he points in a general left direction.

I race backwards and climb onto Stormfly's back. The Nadder leaps into the air and I steer her in the general direction Drago pointed in. I hear more wing beats and assume the other riders and Stoick and Gobber are behind me.

"Well that went well." Gobber says after a second dryly. I glance back and see the other riders, in the distance, the dragons are being taken down by nets and bola's.

I shake my head, the dragons can wait. I focus forward and scan the sky's for any black. Toothless has gotta be here somewhere, and where there's Toothless, Hiccup isn't much further behind.

After several minutes of nothing, I groan in frustration. "He's not here!" I exclaim.

"Guys?" Tuffnut asks.

"We have to just keep looking!" Stoick argues.

"Uh, guys?" Tuffnut asks behind me.

I ignore him, "What if Drago lied! What if-?" I start.

"GUYS!" Tuffnut yells. I twist around in the saddle and look at him with an irritated expression.

"What?" Me and Stoick ask in sync.

"Well, judging how its your life goal to ignore me, figure it out yourself." Tuffnut says and huffs, folding his arms across his chest.

"There's a battle scene down there." Ruffnut answers after a second and points down. I jerk my head down where scorch marks and foot steps cover the ground.

"Come on!" Stoick yells and Thornado dives heading for the scene. I pat Stormfly's side, silently asking her to land. The Nadder does so and I jump off her back walking forward looking for anything. My heart skips a beat as I see something laying on the ground.

 _Hiccup's helmet._

I had only seen it once barely a month ago but its imprinted in my head. I race forward across the twigs and other things littering the ground ripping the black helmet off the ground and lifting it up. I turn and look at thr other riders, "This is Hiccup's." I breathe.

"What?" Stoick asks. I bite my lip.

I shake my head softly tossing my bangs from my eyes. "Its Hiccup's. Something happened here, and he didn't walk away unscathed."

 **A/N: Okay! The plot is in a full go now! :)**

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. This chapter sucks.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV

I let out a soft groan and sit pu shaking my head back and forth several times. The world is spinning slightly, my head is pounding painfully behind my skull, but other than that, I'm pretty sure I'm unscathed.

I mumble something I don't understand before I rub my temples and look around myself. Its a dark and cold, a cave I'm guessing. I get to my feet and look around myself for any sign on where I am.

When nothing presents itself, I grab Inferno from off my leg and click the latch watching the flaming blade extend. The flames provide enough light for me to make out several sleeping dragons around me.

Wait. Dragons.

 _Toothless!_

I move forward as quietly as I can my prosthetic making a soft thump. Nothing I do will make it quieter so, I'll just half to live with it and hope these dragons are lazy enough to stay asleep.

After a few minutes of wandering I come across a tunnel, I jump over several rocks, swinging over others and I duck under another walking forward.

Bright light blinds my briefly before it settles reveling a giant nest. My jaw drops slight as I see it and I stumble forward looking at all the dragons as they soar around the long stalks of ice covered in vegetation.

Towards the center is a Bewilderbeast similar to Shards, but with giant tusks and a pure white body. I click back Inferno and attach the sword to my leg walking forward.

Wow.

"What are you doing here?" A sharp voice demands. I freeze and spin around to face a tall women. Her brunette hair is graying but tied back in a long braid and she has a stormy expression on her face.

"Uh.." I stutter trying to piece together an answer.

"The dragons should have attacked you when you moved." She says and I fold my arms over my chest pursing my lips softly. She reaches a few feet in front of me before she scans my face.

Her eyes widen with horror, "No." She breathes and takes a step backwards. "No, no, no!"

"Where's my dragon?" I demand.

She looks back at me, "Hiccup?" She whispers. I blink in surprise. How does she know my name? "Hiccup." She murmurs.

"Should I-should I know you?" I ask. She sighs heavily and walks towards a Stormcutter.

"No." She answers and turns back looking at me. "You were only a babe. But family, never forgets." She says I take in a sharp breath. Valka. My aunt is alive!?

"You're my aunt?" I ask the words tasting weird on my tongue. She nods softly.

"I am. Your dragon is over there somewhere." She says and points in a general left direction.

I hum and start to move that way when her hand curls around my shoulder. "Hiccup, when did Drago take you from Stoick?" She asks. The desire to laugh builds in my throat.

"He didn't. I stumbled across him after being stabbed." I say and move forward looking for Toothless ignoring her sharp intake of breath.

"Toothless!" I call. There's a sound of footsteps before a black blur crashes into me. I laugh as Toothless's tongue wipes itself across my face. "Toothless." I groan and shove his head away. "You know that doesn't wash out." I say and flick the spit onto him. He continues to wrap himself around me purring happily.

"I think he likes ya." Valka says and I turn looking back at her.

"Yeah." I say and rub the top of his head. After a few more seconds of empty silence, I turn and make eye contact. "You're not mad at me anymore?" I ask.

"Well, I have no doubt now, that you and Toothless are bonded. I feared for the worst." She mutters the last part but I still catch it. There's an awkward silence where I just rub Toothless's head looking at her. She looks up and forces a tight smile. "Are you hungry?" She asks.

I look at Toothless who perks up nodding his head. I smirk, "Well, I'm not, but bottomless put for a stomach over here is." I say teasingly sending a look in Toothless's direction. He glares at me and I grin before looking back at Valka.

She smiles softly, "Good. Its feeding time." She climbs onto her dragon's neck and I climb onto Toothless's back. Part of me is screaming we should just take of for the armada right now but the other part, that generally wins no matter what I say or do argues that maybe, I can convince Valka to stop taking the dragons. I mean, we're healing them now, not conquering.

Toothless jumps into the air after my aunt and her Stormcutter. After a few minutes of flying through the tunnels, we break into open air, the hundreds maybe thousands of dragons following us.

Toothless glides forward happily looking around. I watch my aunt for a second before she pulls to a stop and gives me a wise smile. I smirk and look down as the Bewilderbeast bursts from the water spitting out fish every where.

My jaw drops and I watch with amazement as the fish fall from the sky like pouring rain. Toothless looks up at me and I click back the tail making a 'go on' gesture with my hands. He dives ripping fish from the air easily and swallowing them nearly as fast.

Grunting with pleasure, he dives towards Valka and then next to her, she gives me a half smile and a laugh before she throws her arms out. "Oh when I'm up here I dont even feel the cold. I just feel-"

"Free." I finish and she smiles.

"This is what it is to be a dragon Hiccup." She says and I smirk detaching myself from the saddle. I pull up on a latch locking Toothless's tail fin.

"Its all good to call yourself a dragon, but can you fly?" I ask and stand on Toothless before leaping off his back. I pull out the flight suit and jerk upwards from the sudden air rush.

I flip around looking back for my aunt but see nothing. After a second she pops up next to me, eyes wide with amazement. I flip around and glide through the air spotting Toothless down below me. Angling myself in a certain manner, Toothless's back twitches for a second before his second set of fins pop out. He pulls up and I grab the saddle attaching myself to it in a few seconds. When Toothless steadies out, I throw my arms up into the air. "YES! Finally!" I cry and Toothless fires out a plasma blast. I sigh letting my arms drop again. "Oh come on."

Several minutes later, I sit next to Toothless in the snow, my hair burned back in a wind blown manner. First time I went home to Drago like this, he was so worried it was hilarious.

Valka is standing next to Cloudjumper (as I learned her dragons name is) and is laughing so hard she can barely stand upright. I roll my eyes and get to my feet sending Toothless a dirty look. He proceeds to jump into the snow tail flipping wildly.

"Does...he...do...that...every...time?" Valka asks.

I grab a handful of snow and throw it onto my head rubbing it into my hair. "No. Only when we succeed at a lethal trick." I say. Toothless pops out of the snow next to me, raining the frozen water everywhere.

I wipe it from my face and roll my eyes slightly, "Yeah, thanks for that." I mutter sarcastically and Valka laughs again.

"You remind me so much of your mother." She says her eyes adopting a sad distant look. I bite down on my lip Astrid's words coming to mind.

"Hmm." I hum softly and she looks over at me.

"I never approved of Stoick taking ya. Haedryins death was hard on all of us, I guess I needed a way to cope with the pain." Valka says softly and she sighs turning away from me.

"We should get back to the sanctuary." I say after a few more minutes of silence. She nods and gives me another half smile.

"So, what did your uncle think of your Night Fury friend?" She asks and I cringe thinking back. His words echo in my head: You're not a Viking, You're not my son.

"He didn't take it all to well." I admit and rub Toothless's head. "But then, he changed." I say and Valka murmurs something. I catch only one word: Alvin.

Alvin. Right. The crazy treacherous man who's been chasing me across the Archipelago for nearly a year. Yeah, Alvin. Needed a reminder of him to brighten my day.

...

Roughly half an hour later I reattach and tighten several straps on my arms watching Toothless get tackled by baby dragons. "Come on, bud. We should head to Berk and explain everything to Stoick, then head home." I say and finish the tightening of my arm gaurd.

I dust off bits of dirt and sticks from my shirt, freezing in place from shock as a hand slams over my mouth.

 **A/N: Oh I hate that chapter! So much! *Buries head into pillow and starts to sob dramatically.* Sorry guys!**

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Still not very fond of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV:

I rip away from the hand and spin around as Toothless jumps next to me. After a few milliseconds, my eyes widen as I see who it is. Toothless growls lowly and I grab Inferno clicking back the blade.

"Alvin." I growl, spitting the word out like its poison. Said Outcast laughs drawing his sword.

"'Iccup! Disappeared off the face of the planet for a while, I was starten' to grow worried." He says and the other Outcasts near him pull out several weapons.

I snort. "Yeah, glad to know you'd rip apart the archipelago to find me." I say sarcastically.

Alvin lets out a long laugh, "Only if it were required. Now, lets talk business."

"Lets not." I disagree and shift in Toothless's direction. Toothless hisses as one man takes a step forward and I tense.

"Come on, 'iccup. You come willingly and we go easy on ya. How does that sound?" Alvin asks. I hesitate for a second. If I'm right, in order to get to Outcast Island, you have to pass by Drago's base. I call for Shards or my father and instant rescue.

I lift up a hand to stop Toothless from pouncing on them and click back the blade of Inferno and strap it to my leg. With a shrug I ignore Toothless's bewildered look and start to walk forward. "Okay." I say.

Alvin stares at me like I've grown three heads before he glances at Savage. The Outcast moves forward and straps manacles onto my wrists well several others advance on Toothless.

After a minute or less the Night Fury is netted, chained and being dragged onto a cart. Alvin shoves me forward and I step into the tunnel he emerged from. "How did you even find this place?" I ask.

Alvin laughs, "Well, after your "death" by Dagur, I started tracking ya. Point is, someone let your location slip and I followed ya here." Alvin says.

Let my location slip? The only people who know are Astrid and the dragon hunters. Astrid didn't... _did_ she?

"This is a lot easier than I thought it was going to be." An Outcast remarks somewhere near me.

"I know, generally its like trying to shove a yak into a small crate." A second adds.

I raise an eyebrow and give them both a half glance. "Why were you trying to shove a yak into a small crate?" I ask.

They both shiver. "Shut it." Alvin commands and whacks the back of my head. Toothless growls and I shake my head my hair falling in front of my eyes.

After several minutes of walking we reach a beachish place on the edge of the sanctuary. Several Outcast boats are docked on the shore and I sigh before Savage grabs my upper arm and drags me up the gang plank and shoves me onto the deck of the boat.

I struggle slightly in his grip but he shoves me against the mast and several Outcasts walk forward. Savage shoves my arms over my head as several Outcasts wrap rope around my torso and upper arms.

Toothless roars and I look past the other Outcasts watching him as he's chained down on a different boat. "Wait! What are you doing with him!" I demand and Savage rolls his eyes before he grabs a piece of cloth and wraps it around my eyes.

"Nothing you should stress your mind with." Savage answers.

"You are aware that I know where Outcast Island is right?" I ask.

"Yes." Savage answers.

"What's with the blind fold? Going to give me night vision? Whoo, I'm terrified." I say sarcastically.

"Where we're going isn't Outcast Island, runt." Alvin says and I feel my blood run cold. What!?

"Enjoy the trip." Alvin says before something whacks me over the head and I slip into unconsciousness.

...

Astrid POV:

Funny, how yesterday, I could literally see Drago and Stoick attacking each other to the death without breaking sweat or feeling regret, but today, after explaining what happened to Drago, they look like two war leaders working together to defeat a giant armada.

The ships are sailing swiftly as Drago's Bewilderbeast pulls them. Sharel or something like that. "The nest is within sight sir!" A voice yells. Drago nods and lifts up his head to stare at some distant horizon.

I grab my axe from off of Stormfly and watch the giant stalks of ice get closer agonizingly slow.

The plan is basically blow apart most of the nest, wait for the dragon lady to come out, then demand Hiccup or we'll blow up the rest of the nest. Drago has high doubts it will work, but when Stoick asked if he had a better plan, Drago was silent.

After maybe another half hour probably less, I climb onto Stormfly's back and look at the other riders. As much as none of us want to attack a dragon nest, Hiccup is sort of our family. I never realized I considered the others as siblings until recently. Hiccup needs us, and we're going to help him.

"FIRE!" A voice shouts and flaming rocks shoot through the air hitting the nest. The attack has begun. Stormfly leaps into the air and I wave the other riders forward.

"Come on guys!" I shout and lead them forward.

Stormfly fires at the mountain a large spike bursting off and tumbling down. It hits the ground with a thump like thunder and I guide her over to another spike that she fires at.

Come on, just get out the stupid nest so we can stop destroying it. I plead silently in my head to the Dragon Lady.

As if reading my thoughts, another Bewilderbeast explodes out of the water a lady on a Stormcutter guiding it.

"DRAGO BLUDVIST THIS ENDS TODAY!" She shouts and the man looks up at her.

"Give me back Hiccup, and we'll leave you in peace." Drago returns.

The Stormcutter the lady is on lands and she jumps off of it walking forward. Crossbows are cocked, bows drawn back and Stormfly tenses underneath me. Her staff clanks across the ground and when she reaches where Drago and Stoick are, she slowly lifts up her helmet, tossing it to the side.

Stoick takes in a sharp breath and Valka seems to ignore his presence focusing solely on Drago. "Your son, is not in my hands." She says and Drago glares at her.

"Valka." Stoick murmurs softly.

My eyes widen with surprise, Hiccup's moth-aunt. She's alive? She's alive!

"Then where is he?" Drago demands.

"Hiccup was taken by Outcasts a few hours ago." Valka answers. With a movement so swift I almost don't catch it, Drago wraps his hand around her throat.

"And you did _nothing?!"_ He growls.

"What was I supposed to do?" Valka says voice fading. Stoick shoves Drago's hand away and catches Valka before she hits the ground.

Drago growls. Actually growls.

"What direction?" He demands.

Valka points east and Drago turns around starting to storm off. He climbs up onto the gang plank and a roar catches my attention. I turn my head and look watching as Shards and the other Bewilderbeast meet.

Like mates.

Well at least that species wont be dying off. "Wait." I say after a small pause. Drago looks up at me. "Outcast Island is that way-" I say and point south "-Why are they going east?"

"Uh duh." Ruffnut says and I look over at her."They're trying to be sneaky." She says and snorts.

"Um, I really don't think that's the only explanation." Fishlegs says.

"Viggo! Take your men and go east." Drago yells. The Dragon Hunter nods and turns to his fleet. Drago looks at Shards for a second before he sighs and looks back at me and the riders. "We set sail for Outcast Island." He shouts.

...

Hiccup POV:

This is the first time ever I can give someone the excuse that my eye lashes are tired. My arms went numb hours ago to the point I can't even feel my fingers anymore. I have a wicked headache from where some Outcast hit me and I still cant see anything.

At the most, I'd guess its been a day, in the least, seven or six hours. I really have no idea where we are, and getting home is going to be difficult. We being me and Toothless. In the about five minutes I've been awake, I haven't once heard him.

"Sir, I think your Conqueror is awake." Savage says. I hear footsteps before the blindfold is ripped off my eyes.

I blink rapidly trying to adjust to the sudden light and look at Alvin. He gives me a smile that doesn't match his character and my heart leaps into my throat.

No one has any idea where I am. Honestly, I'm terrified.

"Welcome back to the world of the livin'." Alvin greets. I mutter something I don't catch before looking up at him.

"What happened to "make sure I dont know where were going?"" I ask.

Alvin laughs. "Well I wouldn't want you to miss this." He says and grabs my chin forcing me to look left. My eyes widen and I make eye contact with Toothless.

He's chained in an almost replica of the Red Death and they're are several men on the other side of the platform that rests dangerously close to the waters edge.

"Toothless!" I shout and struggle against the ropes in my panic.

"Dont bother." Alvin hisses and removes his hand from my face. "I have ways of gettin' people to do what I want. You train our dragons, or I give the command and they throw that Night Fury over board." Alvin says.

 _No! No! No!_

Toothless shakes his head as if disagreeing with the decision I've made. The Outcasts shove the board forward and it starts to tip. "STOP!" I shout and look back at Alvin. "I'll train the dragons! Just dont hurt Toothless." I say. He grins.

"I knew you'd come around. Shove the dragon." Alvin commands. What!? The board tips and I watch the platform sink with Toothless on it.

" _TOOTHLESS!"_

No struggle, no bubbles _, nothing._ The boats carry forward and I hang my head, my entire body going limp. Toothless never resurfaced.

 **A/N: Ta da! One cliffhanger for you! :)**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: *Jaw drops to the ground with a clatter.* Okay! I think I have discovered the magical secret on why Toothless likes cod. (I've been trying to figure this out for months. Just so you're aware.) Its probably not because some fan said, lets do this and everyone else was like okay. What if, its because the first fish Hiccup gave Toothless was a cod?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Toothless POV:

I guess, I should feel panic sinking to the bottom of the ocean, little to no chance of escape and a almost on hundred percent guarantee of death by drowning. I do feel panic, but not for me.

For Hiccup.

Ever sense I decided, more than a year and a half ago, that he's practically my brother from another mother, I promised myself, I would protect him.

When he was stabbed, I blew apart my chains and went after him keeping him alive until we were rescued by the Dragon Hunters. Stoick had often talked to Gobber about how he planned to tell Hiccup his true heritage on his eighteenth birthday. That shipped sailed.

I open my eyes, sudden determination flying through me. My lungs aren't screaming yet, but my time is limited. A build up of pressure in my chest starts and I feel my spine start to glow a soft bluish color. It tingles before I blast down at the chains holding me. The metal explodes like wood and I look at the Outcast boats.

I can do nothing but stalk my prey and wait.

...

Hiccup POV:

I dont know how much time has passed before I'm thrown into a cell, stumbling forward. Without Toothless, I just...cant. Toothless is family. He is my brother, I just dont want to believe that he's gone.

"Alvin will be here for you shortly. Enjoy your time, Dragon Conqueror." Savage says and snickers before slamming the cell door shut.

What am I doing? Toothless is Toothless he'll be fine. He always is. Well I hope he is. If he's not- I cut the thought off and turn around looking at the guards. The cell is fifteen feet I'd guess across and is an almost perfect square.

My wrists are free and it doesn't look like Alvin went to too much effort to remove my weapons. I glance down and see Inferno still on my leg. Actually, it doesn't look like he tried at all.

I fold my arms across my chest and lean against a wall trying to gather my thoughts. If I go for a direct escape that involves attacking the Outcasts it'll fail imminently. Its not like I can just stand here though, I have to do something. I clench my jaw in frustration and let out a soft raspberry before I walk forward towards the cell door.

I clear my throat loudly and the two men give me side glances. "Excuse me, I just thought you might want to know you're doing your job wrong." I say and they both turn looking at me.

"No we're not. You're in the cell, and we're outside it. Nothing to it." The first man says. I smirk slightly folding my arms across my chest.

"Yeah, that would be true, you know, minus the whole your in the cell and I'm outside it." I say and the two Outcasts look at each other before looking at me.

"...Hufph." The first says before he reaches for the keys on his belt. He leans over and shoves them into the lock and turns the lock. The second Outcast grabs my arm and shoves me out of the room into the hallway as the two Outcasts put themselves in the cell locking the door firmly.

"Darn, looks like you got me." I say and snap my fingers slightly. The smile that's been twitching on the corner of my lips breaks and I laugh softly. "Remind Alvin to gag me next time." I say before I take off down the hall.

I shove open the door to the prison block and hear a thump as it collides with someone. Cringing slightly I slip through the small gap and slam the door shut. I grab the sword from off the unconscious Outcasts belt and slide it onto the handle. I'm pretty sure that the Outcasts in there do know how to open a cell door.

I turn around and start to race down the hall. What is the stupid way out of here? I skid to a stop as I hear voices and see torch light, I throw myself behind a wall and slam a hand over my mouth to silence my breathing.

"Odins Ghost how did he escape again?!" Alvin growls. I tense and chance a look over the wall. Alvin along with roughly ten Outcasts stand in place, looking down the hall.

"When I find that-" Alvin starts angrily.

A hand clasps around my shoulder and I jump forcing myself to stay silent. I rip away from their grasp and whirl around looking at Viggo, Ryker and several other Dragon Hunters.

Relief floods through me and Viggo's hand clasps around my shoulder before he starts to guide me out of the building place-whatever it is.

We break into open air and I give a sigh of relief looking back at the Hunters. "How did you find me?" I demand.

"Simple: We're hunters, Hiccup." Viggo says. Yeah, but that was really, really fast.  
'Point is, someone let your location slip and I followed ya here.' Alvin's voice rings through my head.

I rip away from Viggo. "You." I breathe. I had noted for a while Viggo didn't seem to care for rescuing the dragons, it wasn't as profitable that's for sure, but I never thought he'd go this far.

Viggo draws a dagger. "You caught on sooner that I predicted, but I will work with it." Viggo says.

I grab Inferno from off my leg but dont bother to click the blade out, yet. "Funny how that works." I spit and start to back up down the beach from them.

"There is no need to run, Hiccup. We have no plans to harm you." Viggo says and smirks softly. "Well I have no plans to harm you."

My back hits something and I freeze before pulling away. Alvin and the Outcasts stand there and Alvin laughs. "Well done, I didn' think that would work." Alvin says.

I purse my lips in frustration before backing up to the corner still void of people. If I can make it far enough, I can take off down the beach, from beyond that...I dont know what to do next.

"You can't run from this." Alvin says.

I click the latch and Inferno's blade spits out fire dancing happily as always. I can try. I mutter in my head. Alvin gives a nod to someone and I barley have half a second to turn before a blade slices down deep on my back in a almost perfect C shape. I yelp in pain, Inferno dropping from my hand.

A hard piece of wood slams down on my back and I fall to my knees. Spots dance in my vision and I groan softly trying to stay conscious. A roar breaks through my foggy vision and hearing before something smashes on top of me. My eyes slip shut and I lose consciousness.

Toothless POV:

"I owe you one." Jink insists. I resist the urge to roll my eyes for the umpteenth time that day. I've been wandering on this island for a few hours trying to track down the Outcasts base.

"I'll be fine." I assure.

Jink. Jink had joined me in the ocean, this Whispering Death is in fact the same one I had been arch enemies with less than six months ago. And, he keeps insisting I can use his help. To repay the dept of me saving him as he says.

"Well I'm sure I can be of assistance." Jink says. I sigh but pick up speed racing through the forest.

"Fine. Tunnel underneath us, that'll be helpful." I say sarcastically. A yelp of pain catches my attention and I turn my head towards the source.

Hiccup.

With several powerful leaps forward I break free from the forest and onto the small beach to watch as Mildew slams his staff down on Hiccup's bleeding back. I roar angrily and fire a blast at the old mans feet jumping over my rider.

Alvin's eyes pop and Viggo just sighs. "He was dead. I killed 'im!" Alvin shouts. I hiss angrily and fire at his feet before I hear a low rumbling.

The ground shakes and my eyes widen. Jink in fact had missed the sarcasm. Oh great.

The ground shakes again before the entire beach is swallowed by the caves under the island.

 **A/N: :(**

 **When I make a chapter, I dont feel the need to burn, stomp on, throw in a volcano, take the ashes and then give them to Toothless to eat, regurgitate and then plasma blast, we can throw a party.**

 **Yeah. Um...**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hiccup POV:

My shoulders ache, my back hurts and Alvin wont shut up. "Get to your feet you useless Vikings!" He roars.

I guess I should feel panicked but every part of me aches to the point that I just don't care anymore. I force my eyes open and see very blurrily, darkness. Panic shoots through me like nothing I've witnessed before a croon catches my attention.

Something nudges my head and I look up at Toothless. He's on top of me, shielding me with his body. He's alive! I throw my arms around his neck forcing myself to shift and hug him with the biggest death grip I can muster.

"Hiccup." Viggo says and I look back at him resisting the urge to groan. I get to my feet and climb onto Toothless's back watching the Dragon Hunter.

"Let this end now." I command looking over at Alvin and Viggo.

"Never." Alvin spits.

I glance up at the large crevice that has become the beach as water splashes onto my head. The tide. The ocean. Viggo looks up as well and then at Toothless. "You'll never make it out of this." He says.

I shake my head. "You chose your fate. And I am choosing mine. Toothless!" I shout. The Night Fury leaps into the air and through the space between the beach and forest as another wave of water pours into the hole.

I shake my head softly before I look up at the thick clouds. Rain. Great.

I glance back at the hole again before I shake my head, if they escape, great. Its a thirty plus foot drop, and I have high doubts they will, I am no murderer I am simply letting them solve the problem. "Come on Toothless, lets get out of here." I say and Toothless nods and flaps his wings once before zooming forward.

The sudden movement causes my head to spin and I grimace shutting my eyes tightly. Toothless picks up speed and it becomes harder to focus on anything. I dont know how much time passes before my back stings so much I can hardly breathe. My eyes slip shut and I fade into blackness.

Astrid POV:

Nothing. There wasn't even any Outcasts on Outcast Island! We've been traveling towards the direction that Valka told us they sailed off to for roughly a day.

Thunder ripples overhead and I look up at the sky sighing. "Great." I mutter sarcastically.

"I fail to see how this is going to work! If Hiccup really is in trouble none of our dragons can fire anything!" Tuffnut yells.

I sigh. It's true they're all soaking wet, and a wet dragon head cant light its fire. "We've been flying for hours! I doubt there's anything out here! Lets just turn around and tell Drago we found nothing!" Snotlout yells.

Drago had sent us ahead as scouts, seeing if we can spot any nearby islands. "Yeah, um, I really dont think that's a good idea!" Fishlegs argues.

"So we search the entire ocean? Great because we can't do that all today, we'll need a weekend, maybe even into Monday night." Tuffnut shouts. Ruffnut punches him on the shoulder.

"Astrid what's our next move!?" Fishlegs shouts.

I look down at the water my eyes widening. "Toothless!" I shout.

"What!" Ruffnut demands.

"That's not even a move!" Tuffnut adds.

"No! Look! Toothless!" I shout and point down at the black blur swimming desperately.

"Where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs shouts. I look down at the saddle and see it is indeed void of the teen. No. No!

"Call Shards!" I command before I stand on Stormfly's back.

"What are you doing?!" Snotlout shouts.

"Getting Hiccup!" I answer and leap from Stormfly's back. I hit the water with a small splash. The ocean is frigid and the waves battling against me. I can spot Toothless and in his claws is Hiccup, he's not moving, not breathing.

No! Oh just no! I move towards them and take Hiccup from Toothless, and swim forward breaking air. I take in several gasping breaths and grab Stormfly's saddle pulling myself and Hiccup onto it.

"I got him!" I shout and wipe water from his face watching his chest rise and fall with shaky breaths with the occasional cough.

Fishlegs lets out a dragon call and I shake Hiccup's shoulders. "Hiccup! Hiccup!" I shout. His green eyes open slightly and he looks up at me exhaustion across his entire frame.

Another cough, "What took you so long?" He mutters. I laugh and wrap him in a tight hug.

"I'll be quicker next time dragon boy." I assure. Not like I'm ever going to let you go.

A spray of sea water catches my attention and I look down as Shards bursts from the water, Toothless on her feather crown. The two roar back and forth before Shards moves forward through the water angrily.

I stop my death grip on Hiccup and pull away looking sat my hands stained red. "Hiccup..." I breathe.

He opens his eyes again giving a half smile. "I'll be okay, thank you Astrid." He says.

"Dont thank me yet!" I plead. If you thank me, you could die.

"Where is Shards going?" Fishlegs asks. I look at the Bewilderbeast heading towards a island. We completely missed the island of course we did.

"I have no idea!" I yell.

Shards takes in a deep breathe before she blasts ice across the beach and over the small island covering it in ice. When she's done, it looks more like ice than an island. Shards turns and I watch Toothless look back at the ice with a happy expression.

Hiccup coughs and I look down at him again. His fingers scramble for my hand and he takes it. "As...trid. Tell..tell my uncle I'm sorry, and tell my-my dad that I love him, and Toothless. Astrid..." He leans over and kisses my cheek. "I couldn't imagine a world without you in it." He murmurs.

 _No. Oh, **WHY!**_

Hiccup's breathing stops and tears mix with the water pouring down my face. I see the twins take off their helmets in respect and Snotlout wipe away dust, Fishlegs sobs openly like me.

His fingers fall lax and I close my eyes tightly. "I couldn't imagine a world without you in it either." I whisper softly.

 **A/N: And Hiccstrid! They are so cute.**

 **Next chapter will be up in a few seconds. Its the last one. :)**

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Start and end with a short chapter. *Shrugs.* its the way I work.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Hiccup POV:

I take in a gasping breath and shoot forward into a sitting position snapping my eyes open. Toothless's head jerks up from where he's sitting at the end of the blanket.

I'm on a ship. But...I was dead, I felt my heart _stop!_ Toothless coos and I rub the top of his head before I pull the blanket off and look down at my feet. One and a half. "Well at least I didn't lose another one." I mutter.

Toothless rubs against me and I scratch behind his ears. The boat rocks and I get to my feet rolling my shoulders, when I feel slight pain I bite my lip.

"Hiccup!" A voice yells. I look up before Drago grabs me and squeezes me in a death grip hug. I take in a gasping breath.

"Yeah, happy to see you to," I assure. The word tastes slightly odd on my tongue but I add it anyway, "dad."

Drago releases me and gives a smile that reaches his eyes.

A sudden punch tosses me to the side and I groan rubbing my arm. I look over at Astrid, "Hi to you to milady." I grumble.

"That's for scaring me." She says and grabs my shirt pulling me towards her. Our lips meet briefly. "And that's for being okay." She adds.

I grin and Toothless shoves his head under my arm begging for my attention. I roll my eyes before scratching the top of his head. The room is suddenly filled with people, including my aunt and uncle. Stoick looks at me hesitatingly before he walks forward.

"Hiccup." He says with a nod. I nod.

"Hi, uncle." I say and he nods.

"Wow! Hiccup you have got to he the luckiest person ever! You were poisoned and the cure was-" Tuffnut starts to say. Astrid slams a hand over his mouth and looks over at me.

"You dont want to know." She assures.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"A week." Astrid answers. My eyes pop slightly. A week!

"Oh." I mouth. Drago laughs and I grin before I look over at Toothless.

Several minutes later along side the other riders we fly through the air. Toothless muscles tense, retract and relax. His wings pump heavy breathes fading in the wind. He flaps his wings once and we rocket upwards trying to touch the sky.

 **A/N: I will admit, my rough outline ended completely differently. And two: Hiccup was supposed to die, but, I just cant kill him off, I mean, I would hate me. Yeah, this never got in here but Alvin stabbed Hiccup's mother who's name I forgot, and Viggo and Alvin didn't make it off the island, because Shards froze it. Yes, Drago did actually train her. Um, yeah. :)**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY WITH THE REVIEWS! SORRY FOR BREAKING YOUR EARS! :)**


End file.
